


Far Shores

by Traykor



Category: The Authority
Genre: F/F, canon multidimensional travel for easy crossovers!, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traykor/pseuds/Traykor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transdimensional shift ships really can go anywhere. This leads to some interesting missions for Jenny Sparks, and interesting people to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Shores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeandarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeandarche/gifts).



> The request was for Jenny to team up with another awesome lady, this one in particular.

The Bleed never got old.  
It didn’t matter how many times Jenny watched the space outside the shiftship’s windows change as earth and stars faded away to the blood red void, it was still a fucking sight to see.  
And that was just the bloody Bleed itself. Out the other side were countless worlds and an infinite varieties of earths. On some you could see where the fork in the road was, were the path from her earth diverged, but on others the changes were so vast it was hard to tell.  
The ones that weirded Jenny out the most though were the ones that looked just like home on the surface, but were completely different underneath.  
The place she was headed now was, by all accounts, going to be one of that sort. Enough like home to fool the senses and the mind into thinking it was home, until something completely off happened. It made them all the more dangerous, as it lead to assumptions. Assumptions that were the death of many an adventurer.  
There were plenty of earths and other worlds that had figured out how to access the bleed. Some just kept an eye on it. Some, like hers, went exploring. Some, however, saw alternate earths as easy marks for invasion and colonization. Deposits of rare minerals and large pools of carbon fuel usually ended up in the same place, after all, so less tech-savy earths were an easy target for resource starved ones.   
Jenny flipped through the info packet the British Space Agency had put together for this mission.  
Earth 616: very similar historical paths, very similar evolutionary paths.  
Notable exceptions:  
Alien Contact: Suspected off world but in universe aliens who proceeded to set themselves up as gods. Others undetermined.  
Evolutionary divergence: possibly naturally occurring powered individuals. Potentially at superhuman levels.  
Historical Divergence: Creation of a superbeing by Allies in WW2. Failure of Naxi forces to successfully create powered individuals. Nazi use of potentially extraterrestrial technology.

Fucking aliens, always wanting to be fucking gods and forgetting leftover bits of who knows what laying about to fall into evil hands, or worse just handing it over for a laugh. Not her planet though, so not her problem. What was her problem was the evidence they’d uncovered on the shiftship of one of the more expansionist earths that 616 was next on their list of targets for annexation. That particular earth (53) was currently on Jenny’s shit list, after a brief attempt at invading her earth. They’d thankfully turned out to be fairly risk avoidant--as soon as they'd realized the earth in question did, in fact, have shift tech after all (and super beings), they went looking for easier prey.Their brief incursion into the home planet hadalso  thankfully resulted in minimal casualties, but unfortunately had destroyed the main factory of Jenny’s favorite brand of cigs. Jenny was determined to ruin their day in return, and make sure they learned a fucking lesson about striking first and asking questions later.  
Which is what lead to her and a small team on a handful of ships heading to 616 to offer a heads up and lend a hand. An advanced team had already figured out who to contact and given them the short version--including the likely coordinates of the incursion. Given the closeness in type of earth, Jenny was expecting either a military brass hardass type, or some debonair secret agent man.  
She was met at the bottom of the gangplank by neither. Instead, the lovely sight that greeted her was of a rather beautiful woman, dressed smartly in a well tailored suit, makeup and hair perfectly done up, and most impressively, wearing shoes that were both practical and stylish.  
“Colonel Sparks? I’m Agent Carter. I understand you’re here to lend a hand with our soon to arrive unwelcome guests?”  
And a Brit to boot. Be still her heart. Jenny had a feeling she was going to enjoy this little mission very much. She put on her most charming smile.  
“They’ll send a small invasive strike force to assess your planet first. A standard practice for this lot--we had our own recently. They like to poke hard and fast, but with a limited number of ships, to test the waters. Put up enough of a resistance and they’ll clear off and go looking for easier prey.”  
Agent Carter took the folder Jenny held out, and ushered her into a rather drab and obviously military building. It was swarming with personnel, most moving weaponry about. It was also clear that Agent Carter was no pretty public face, but very much in charge. Others approached to ask her questions, and she gave orders with the easy confidence of someone certain of what she was doing and expecting to be obeyed. Jenny paused by a crate of battered rifles of an odd design.  Jenny could feel the strange energy lurking inside of them--not quite electricity, but close enough to buzz just on the edge of her senses.  
“We have a few resources we can use ourselves, but appreciate the help all the same.” Carter said.  She picked up one of the energy rifles. “A few things we took off a would be German dictator.”  
“I can’t imagine he was happy to part with them.” Jenny could guess who, and was glad hers hadn't had anything of the sort.   
“Well, I didn’t ask permission, did I?”, she replied with a small smile. A woman after Jenny's own heart, indeed.  
“I hope they’re ready for action, we might be short on time.” Jenny took the opportunity to examine one of the weapons. Not bad, but might not be enough against shift ships. Which they were going to need now, apparently, as an alarm triggered and a loudspeaker announced ships had been sighted breaching the skies above.  
“Though, when it comes to weapons, that’s what I’m here for.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Jenny laughed. “I think I’ll save the surprise for the show.”  
The building emptied rapidly, Carter leading the way.  
“We need to get airborne.” She had shouldered the energy weapon with all the ease of a practiced soldier.  
“We should take mine,” Jenny offered “so you can have a front row seat.” As soon as they took off, Jenny opened the bay door of the shiftship, opening them to the air and the incoming invaders. Carter leveled her weapon as they closed in. The hum increased before a blue energy shot out, striking the nearest ship dead on. The ship faltered but held on, but still, those guns were stronger than they looked, and the energy felt more like electricity once it was in use.  
“Nice shot.” Jenny cracked her knuckles, “but lets see if I can boost things a bit. On my mark..three..two..one…” Carter fired again, but this time Jenny taped into the shot as it was released, directing her own power into it. It expanded into a wide blade of energy, slamming into the enemy ship and cleaving it in two.  
“Well then,” said Carter “that is a useful trick, isn’t it. Shall we continue?” She was already taking aim at the next ship.  
“Of course, my dear, of course.” Jenny ordered the other ships with them to provide cover while she and Carter slashed ship after ship of the invaders. The air was thick with explosions in a matter of minutes, and both women were laughing at each new successful downing. Jenny found Carter could shoot with as much style as accuracy, and soon they were challenging each other to call ever more flamboyant shots--Carter at one point lining up a shot that sent a ship bounce across three others like a skipping stone.  
It was all over in under half an hour. The last remaining ship they allowed to escape, to tell their home bosses to cross this planet off their list.  
“Well,” said Carter setting down the gun and smoothing her skirt and hair, “that was a good deal shorter than I’d rather thought it would be.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“Heavens no. I wish all missions resolved so.” As the ship landed, Carter once again shouldered the gun and lead the way, this time to a small office. “Well then Colonel, I supposed that’s your work here done.” Back in command, the woman had lost the flash of mischief Jenny had glimpsed on the ship. She resolved to see if she could loosen the woman’s tie a bit more.  
“Just because the mission’s over doesn’t mean we have to hurry off. I think you at least owe me dinner. And a first name. And perhaps some fun.” Jenny leaned on the desk. She knew she was flirting shamelessly, but what were trips to new planets without taking every chance to have a go at new and interesting people?  
“It’s Peggy. Dinner I’ll agree to. What fun did you have in mind?” Peggy looked far too wary for Jenny's taste, she'd have to loosen her up a bit. Perhaps find some trouble to get into too.  
  She drew Peggy back out the door, linking arms.  
“All the best kinds. I’m older than I look, I know all the best fun two bold ladies can get up to.” Arm in arm they headed to a bank of cars. Peggy seemed to consider for a moment, before smiling and waving a hand at one.  
“Well then, shall we?”

It was certain to be a fun night.


End file.
